civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Macedon (Alexander)
Macedon, led by Alexander, is a custom civilisation mod by More Civilisations. More specifically, it features contributions by Pouakai, Janboruta, JFD, Tomatekh, Wolfdog, DarthKyofu, GPuzzle,, einayim, and CharlatanAlley. This civilisation is part of the Greek Civilisation Split, and requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Macedon From its roots as a petty kingdom in the foothills of the Balkans, the Kingdom of Macedon rose to prominence as the hegemon of a vast empire, spanning from Southeastern Europe to the gates of India. Its rise was the result of the brilliant efforts of two leaders: Philip II, who subordinated the bickering polities of the Balkans and Greece under his will, and his son Alexander, who used this base of power to conquer to the reaches of the Classical world. After Alexander’s death, the Macedonian Empire splintered into a number of successor states, but the Kingdom of Macedon itself managed to maintain its power in Northern Greece until its defeat and conquest by the rising power of Rome. Alexander Alexander the Macedonian is unquestionably one of the great warlords of all time. In 17 short years he marched his army to victory after victory across Europe, Asia, Africa and the Middle East, conquering every civilization he could reach. This extraordinary man (and his father before him) conquered Greece, the Balkans, Asia Minor, Syria, Egypt, Persia, and Asia as far east as Afghanistan. His empire did not long survive Alexander's death - it was simply too large for any mere mortal to hold - and it was divided between a number of Alexander's generals. But Alexander's conquests allowed Hellenic culture to spread across most of the known world, and Greek would become the language of culture, art and science for centuries to come. With the exception perhaps of one or two religious leaders, no single man has had such a great effect upon western civilization as did Alexander the Great. Dawn of Man May the blessings of the gods be upon you, oh great king Alexander, son of Zeus! You rule the great Kingdom of Macedon, the most powerful empire in the world! In a mere fraction of a lifetime, you led your armies to victory upon victory, destroyed the villainous Persians, and in the process forged an empire from Illyria to the Indus Valley. Art and literature, philosophy and science, all flourished within your kingdom, spreading the Hellenic culture across the known world. Under your rule, Macedon dominated the Old World, both militarily and culturally! Alas, this would not last. Your vast empire was torn apart from within following your tragic death, divided amongst your generals into their own personal holdings. Alexander, your soldiers stand ready to march upon the world once more, to bring the great Greek culture to millions and to bring you everlasting glory! Are you ready to accept your destiny, King Alexander? Will you lead your people to triumph and eternal greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''Hello stranger! I am Alexandros, son of kings and grandson of the gods! (Χαῖρε ξένε. Ἀλέξανδρος εἰμὶ, υἱός τῶν ἀνάκτων καὶ ἔκγονος τῶν θεῶν!) '''Defeat: '''You have somehow become my undoing! What kind of beast are you? (ἀπολέσας με πως ει! ποῖος θήρ ει?) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = All Spearmen are instantly upgraded to Phalangitai and gain the "Phalanx" Promotion}} Gold per captured city. * 2 Magistrates |rewards = Courthouses will provide +2 Golden Age points * Conquered Cities following your Religion will provide an additional +2 Culture }} Capital * A 'We Love the King Day' is triggered in your Capital |option2name=We must allow them to practice their religion in peace. |option2details=1 turn of Resistance in your Capital |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold * 25% chance to suffer 1 turn of Anarchy * 75% chance to enter a Golden Age |option2name=Send an envoy! |option2details=Lose {1_iCost} Gold * Your Capital celebrates a 'We Love the King Day' |option3name=We will not participate this time |option3details=No effect}} Faith in the city, Trade Routes with the city produce +1 Faith. |option2name=Let them believe what they want, the pilgrims are good for the economy! |option2details=+3 Gold in the city, Trade Routes with the city produce +1 Gold. |option3name= |option3details=}} Growth in {1_iName} for 10 turns |option2name= |option2details= |option3name= |option3details=}} Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now weilding sarissa and conquering vast swathes of land! I am worried the rest of the world will soon yield to the eerie ways of your empire." Full Credits List * Pouakai: Base Code. * Janboruta: Art (UU icon). * JFD: Lua. * Tomatekh: Lua (E&D). * Wolfdog: Unit Model. * einayim: Text (Civilopedias). * DarthKyofu: Text (Civilopedias), TSL Values. * GPuzzle: Lua. * CharlatanAlley: Dawn of Man voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Classical Cultures Category:Greece Category:Greek Pack